Random Ingredients
In certain videos, Microsoft Sam decided to cook things. However, no one could access recipes, so he decided to throw in random ingredients. When he did, the results looked exactly like the results of the original recipes but tasted terrible. This happened in videos by Thunderbirds101 and many other YouTube users. Recipes Cookies(Thunderbirds101) * 1 lb of lard * ½ cup of bacon grease * 1 full shaker of salt(including the shaker itself) * 2 lb of melted butter * 1 full bottle of Canadian maple syrup * 1 entire turkey * Every type of sugar * Carolina Reaper peppers * 1 lemon Chicken(nTEXTtospeech) * 1 whole bucket of KFC chicken(including the bucket itself) * 7 cups of flowers * A bunch of eggs * 2 whole shakers of salt and pepper respectively(including the shakers themselves) * Some butter(including the wrapping) * Some bacon grease(and the bacon strips) * A BSOD poison * Every turkey in the world * Some Doritos * Some Mountain Dew * 43 cups of diarrhea Thanksgiving Pumpkin Pie(nTEXTtospeech) * 10 lbs of pumpkins left over from nTEXTtospeech's Halloween special ** (possibly infected by zombies) * 100 flower petals * Roasted turkey ** The meat, the fat, and the bones * Two shakers of salt and pepper(including the shakers themselves * 10,000 pounds of sugar of all colors ** Estimated to be all the sugar in the world * Eggs(including the shells * Helium * Fried chicken from Sam's first cooking failure * 1 Carolina Reaper ROFL Pies(SamJoe Errorby him under SamJoe404) * 50,000 cranberries * Few hundred bags of sugar * 1 full shaker of salt(including the shaker itself) * 1 turkey(uncooked) * 1 leaf of spinach * 1 pizza(remake) * 2,000 bacon strips(remake) * 30 gallons of Coca-Cola(remake) Sugar Cookies(SamJoe Error) * 16 lb of sugar * 6 dozen(6*12=72) eggs(including the shells) * 1 lb of actual flowers(plants) * 5 bags of flour * 1 gold bar * Few IWAY Cookies(or a few lemon-flavored highway cookies) * 2-liter bottle of Coke(Coca-Cola) * 1 spoiled taco(remake) * Transmission fluid(remake) * An unused pencil(remake) * A used soda can(remake) * A YouTube video(remake) * A smelly sock(remake) * Some computer virus(remake) * A whole broken car(remake) * The Empire State Building(remake) * Empty space(remake) * A blue screen Sugar Cookies(Toadlover404) * A whole bag of flour(including the bag itself) * 800,000 tsp of sugar(50,000 cups) * A severed ear of a nekojin * A jar of honey * A baloney sandwich * 1 pint of ice cream * A Carolina Reaper * Five dollars(for a richer flavor) * A diary * A stale joke * A slice of New Jersey Style Pizza with a slight insertion of helium * A copy of Windows 10 Weatherstar4000video's French Fries * Stoke's purple sweet potatoes ** cut them into fries first, then pour the next three ingredients onto them * Hershey's syrup * Some lemons * Maple syrup Weatherstar4000video's Cake * Every type of sugar in the world * Some Spice * 10 dozen(10*12=120) eggs(including the shells) * Some Soy Milk * A cup of flowers * 10 bags of flour * Coconut oil Weatherstar4000video's Pizza * A nice pizza dough * Every entire sauce * Some pancake mix * Some syrup * Mushrooms * Bell peppers(green, yellow, orange, and red) * Onions(including the shells) * Sausage * An entire bag of cheese * "All the" pepperoni * Anchovies * Synthetic food grade grease Christmas Cookies(Thunderbirds101) * 125 grams of butter * 55 grams of caster sugar * 180 grams of plain flour * 1 dose of creamed corn * 1 dose of raw squid * Some eggis * Some pineapple * 1 can of surstromming Recipes by Mike In SamJoe404’s video, “Microsoft Mike fails at Dinner”, Mike takes Sam’s place with the random ingredients. ROFL Pies * Approximately 3 cherries * 4 tablespoons of salt * 1 teaspoon of sugar * A whole bag of flour IWAY Tacos * A tortilla * A party pizza(slight helium insertion) * 77,000 cups of sugar * A jar of honey * A new baloney sandwich * A diary * 6-year-old meat pizza * A bar of soap * A new year * An old year * Cake * A few carrots * 1-2 Carolina Reaper pepper(s) * A copy of Windows Vista